Kissing You
by Emstarz
Summary: James/ any Girl really- I've been living with James for years now and I've just realized I'm in love with him. What happens when James' brother Kendall comes to visit? Will Love happen? Summary sucks but the story is better!


**Okay so here's my latest one shot! **

**The character in this isn't really defined or anything so you can kind of imagine it's you, if you want. **

**In This story Kendall is James' brother! **

**But Enjoy! **

**Kissing You **

You know it's not easy as it seems, hiding emotions is a tricky business. It's like when you stub your toe, it's hard to hide the pain that's been caused by it. I'm a tough person I don't like people thinking they know me when they don't. I don't like the idea of showing everybody what's on my mind, so my solution is to hide them. But sometimes those things you hide build up, slowly and gradually taking up the corners of your mind, slowly without you even knowing they leak into your everyday life! Some people find ways of stopping this by doing things like cutting, throwing up their last meal or even just ending their pain all together by taking their lives. Then there's people like me who just go to the gym and beat the pulp out of a punching bag or run a few miles on the treadmill.

Emotions like pain, anger and annoyance are pretty easy to hide but when these get tangled in with love they seem to fight to be set free. This is my dilemma, I'm in love with someone and yes it is the cliché best friend love tragedy. But not only do I see them daily but it happens to be my luck that they're my flat mate as well!

My trips to the gym became more regular as I soon found out that I was falling in love with my friend, it wouldn't be so bad if he didn't bring girls back to the flat to rub it in my face that I was alone, it would also be okay if he gave me time to move on, which he doesn't! Each time I even begin on making progress to moving past him he pulls me back in with his smiles that can light up a room, his way of thinking, his laugh that no matter how funny the subject may have been his laugh would always be loud and hearty. His dark brown eyes and his chestnut hair which swooped across his forehead, all of it! It always dragged me back in!

"You know you should be an author! If this is the type of stuff you produce by sitting at a desk all day!" My blonde full of life friend Rosie happily shrieked, I gave her a pointed look,

"No! I only did this for my class! You know I want to be an investigative journalist!" I shouted back with a laugh. My other friend Bethany smirked,

"Well, I don't think you'd be a great one! You won't even try to _investigate _why pretty boy over there is sulking!" Bethany said in her you know I'm right voice. I gave her a light push then walked out of the kitchen area to where James was sitting. I sat myself on to the sofa next to him, his fringe was covering his eyes but I caught a glimpse of them as he looked up ever so slightly, I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, I winced as I felt the usual spark I got whenever I was in contact with him.

"What's wrong James?" I asked quietly, I turned my head to see Bethany and Rosie looking at the scene before them with engaged faces.

"Nothing!" James grumbled defensively, I gave him a serious look knowing it wasn't nothing! "Fine! My brother's coming over!" I looked at James confused but he then continued. "Kendall can be a bit annoying! Especially when there's a girl around! I've told him that if he wants to come round he has to lay off you but I know he won't!" When he finished he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Seriously? Is that all? I'm a big girl! I'm sure I can handle your brother!" James laughed a little.

"What if he tries to put a move on you?" He asked worriedly, I laughed loudly as if it were the funniest joke in the world to me which it was not but being honest it was quite funny thinking of James' brother who I had met once before when we were all around about four trying to put a move on me.

"You seem to have forgotten my dad's a cop! Kendall won't be putting any moves on me!" James joined in with my laughter; this caused Rosie and Bethany to see what all the noise was about. Bethany and Rosie stayed for a little while longer but they left after Beth got a call from a partner she had on a project, she had said that her partner needed help on the very last aspect of their project so Beth left to help, Rosie left with her so that she wouldn't have to travel alone.

The next few days were spent trying to make the flat clean and "Kendall proof" in James' words. During this time my trips to the gym and my jogs around the block had increased by at least twenty times. The moving on thing wasn't really working either since James would act flirty at random points in the day which always got my hopes up but then he would crush all my hopes by constantly talking about a girl in his music class. But then to repeat the cycle he would start flirting again!

It was the night before Kendall's arrival; James and I were sitting on the couch watching a very unusual film, I wasn't really paying much attention to the film but my focus was on James and the way the contours of his face moved as he concentrated further on the film. I watched as his lips purse and as he furrowed his brows trying to keep up with the movie, at times I could see his eyes begin to glaze over as if he were going deep into thought about something; it was at these points that you could see tints of green shining in his eyes. He suddenly twisted round so that he was facing me, he had caught me looking at him and was now starring quizzically at me.

"What were you looking at?" He asked curiously, I smirked knowing that giving him an indifferent answer would drive him mad; I had learnt this when we were twelve and he was asking me what I was thinking about, he was always one for straight, right to the point answers.

"I don't know!" I replied shrugging my shoulders. We continued like this for a while but it ended up being a full out tickle war, at points during this war we had I felt my cheeks begin to heat up due to the close proximity to him but if he had seen it he must of passed it off as just me getting hot. We were interrupted by someone knocking at the door, the noise had caught both our attentions so we walked over to the door laughing slightly at each others messy appearance, when we opened the door we were pretty shocked by who was standing behind it beaming at us.

The guy at the door was just a little smaller than James but this guy had dirty blonde hair which had a fringe which just sat to the right of his face, also his hair was a lot shorter and hadn't been a styled as James'

"Sup Brother! How are you? I know I'm a little early but you know me, I like to keep people on their toes!" Oh yes, this was James' younger brother Kendall, to be honest he hadn't changed that much since I had last met him, he still had the small spring in his step that was clearly evident whenever he walked and he still had this air around him that was full of happiness. I soon learnt within the first hour of Kendall being here that he and James were both pretty similar in personalities and they were both very competitive. After a bite to eat and a few rounds of X-box when Kendall suddenly burst out with his words of wisdom.

"James! Do I really have to be a walking talking epiphany?" Kendall exclaimed after watching me thrash James on Tony Hawk.

"What James asked genuinely confused, Kendall flicked his eyes to me and then back over to James before pulling James into James' room. A few minutes had passed and I had heard a few muffled shouts but no full words. I was a little thirsty so I went to get a drink.

I was leaning against the counter sipping on my juice when I was spun around and pulled into a kiss by two strong arms which were now wrapped around my waist, I had dropped my glass in shock and heard the crash of it but paid no attention, I pulled away to see who it was and to my surprise it was James. I smiled trying to hide the blush that was now spreading quickly across my cheeks, James bent down to whisper something in my ear, when he had finished I was blushing madly, he caught my hand interlocking our fingers and pulling me into another kiss.

"Seriously? Why do you have to do that while I'm still here?" Kendall huffed but like the sound of the glass I paid no attention and just focused on James.

**So what did you think of that ? **

**Reviews are welcome! **


End file.
